Silver's First Date
by Chaos Controller15
Summary: It was finally time. Silver mustered up enough courage to ask and get himself on a date. But with who? And where do they go? You'll find out here. Though... Maybe we know who he went with. Whatever, hope you enjoy it!


Chaos Controller15: Hello everyone! Here we are, set to see what happens to Silver on his first date. Well, I don't own Silver, along with all the Sonic the Hedgehog series character I used in this story, nor do I own the other licensed drinks that will appear. The story will start from Silver's point of view, and then transition to neutral POV. Hope you enjoy this!

Here I was, sitting on my couch and watching a really sappy romantic movie trying to gain some tips for what to do on my first date.

Yes, I'm going on a date. I finally gained the courage to ask Blaze out, and she accepted! Now, I was just waiting the next fifteen minutes out until I would have to leave to pick her up.

The more I watched the movie, the less confident I felt. If I acted like the actors were on my date, I feared Blaze would burn me to a crisp. So, I decided to just discard all of the ideas I'd collected from the movie and just be myself. Hopefully that would work.

I opened and stepped out of my door to leave. Would it be more romantic if I brought a car or if I walked? I thought to myself hard about this one. Wait, I didn't even own a car. A shook my head and just decided to fly myself over with my psychic powers.

Well, here I go!

Silver raised himself up and started to hover forward in the direction of the purple cat's house. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the crisp air of the afternoon.

As he neared his destination, it seemed as if he got heavier with every foot. The more nervous he got, the less control he had over his flying cause his mind was on other things.

By the time he was just over her house, he noticed something. His nerves had taken over. "Oh no." He gulped.

He lost the psychic grip he had on himself and started falling down in a hurry. He narrowly avoided the roof, but hit a window square on.

"Whoa!" Blaze exclaimed from in her bedroom, "What the..."

At that moment she was getting dressed and ready for her evening with Silver. When she heard the banging sound coming from her bedroom window, she just threw on the selected outfit and peeked outside her window. Nothing, she didn't notice anything abnormal.

Now walking towards the door outside of the house, Silver rubbed his aching body. "Ouch. That hurt." He complained, then slapped himself, "Well what did you think you were doing flying while all distracted like that?" He sighed and shook his head.

Back inside, Blaze just finished slipping her shoes on when there was a knock at the door. "Ah!" She gasped, but slowly approached the door.

When she opened it, she saw Silver. "Hey Silver!"

"Hi... Sorry about your window, is everything ok?" The hedgehog sheepishly asked.

"Oh that was you?"

"Yeah, I was hovering my way here and then fell." He frowned.

Without hesitating, Blaze gave him a slap on the face and then laughed. "C'mon! You scared the crap out of me!"

"S-sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it Silver. As long as you're alright we're all good."

"Yeah, I think so."

"Great! Then... Are we ready?"

"Sure thing!"

Hands linked, the two started on their way. They had decided on going to a five-star restaurant they'd both happened the hear about on TV and sometimes see on billboards around Mobius.

While they were walking, Blaze decided to try and start a conversation. "So Silver, what was going on that caused you to bang into my window earlier?"

Silver blushed a little before answering. "I guess I just got a little excited and forgot to control my flight." He laughed a little.

Blaze tried to picture the hedgehog, but it just didn't work. The rest of the way there was silent, though.

When they reached the place, Silver opened the door and let his girlfriend in, then himself. "Bonjour." A man at a desk in front smiled and said, then held up to fingers.

"Yes." Silver nodded.

He led the cat and hedgehog to a table in a small, private area of the restaurant where only a couple other people were eating. "Wow, thank you." Blaze said and sat down.

"Profitez."

Silver sat down as well and picked up the menu that was already on the table. Looking at it, they both started squinting. The menu was written in French. "Silver, what's wrong with these menus?" Blaze asked.

"I think they're written in French."

"Well, yeah, but I can't read French. Can you?"

Silver sighed. "No."

"Well, I'll bet our server can translate it for us."

Silver nodded and they waited. Within two minutes a guy had arrived wearing a nice waiter outfit. "Bonjour. Je suis Jean-Pierre, je serai votre serveur aujourd'hui."

"Excuse me?" Blaze asked.

"Qu'est-ce?"

"We're not French. English." Blaze explained slowly.

Silver nodded.

"Alors quoi? Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux vous commencez avec une boisson? Certains wins peut-etre?" The waiter held up two wine glasses, and instantly Silver and Blaze knew what he was talking about.

"Oh! Yes please." Silver nodded, as well as Blaze.

He took out a bottle of wine and poured a couple of glasses for them. "Aimeriez-vous pas de soude?"

"What'd he just say?" Blaze asked Silver.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna pray he asked us if we're all good."

With that Silver nodded to the man and he stood there, taking his paper and pen out. "Damn it. Not good." He whispered to Blaze, "I was incorrect?"

"What?" Blaze asked the waiter.

"Nous avon Coca-Cola, Coke Diète, la bière de racine Barq, Sprite, eau ou de thè."

"Oh, Soda. I should've known." Silver shook his head, then asked for a Coke.

Blaze ordered a Sprite and the waiter left. "OK, well, let's hope we can get through this."

"Yes." Silver said and the two clinked glasses and began to drink the wine.

Blaze took a small sip and put her glass down, then looked into Silver's eyes as he thirstily finished off his glass in one sip, letting a bit drip down. "This is so nice Silver. Thank you for asking me."

Silver looked down and realized that he just spilled a little on himself. "Oh no, that's gonna stain!"

Quickly, the hedgehog picked a cube of ice out of his cup and rubbed the spot on his stomach where he had spilled. Then, he rubbed furiously at it with a napkin. 'That was close.' He thought, sighing in relief.

"Anyways," He looked up to Blaze, "What did you say just a minute ago?"

"Oh, just that I'm having a really great time."

"Good. I am, too."

Then, their waiter came back, asking, "Etes-vous les gars prêt à commander?"

Silver thought for a moment, trying to think of what he said by thinking of what a normal waiter would say at that time. "Ah! Food!" He exclaimed, and then scanned the menu he hadn't looked at since a minute or two after they got there.

"I think I'll have this." He pointed at the Ratatouille.

"Très bien. Et vous manquer?"

Blaze read over the menu and asked for the basil salmon terrine.

The waiter nodded and left to start their orders. Silver watched as Blaze slowly finished her glass of wine. Then, he shifted slightly as he thought of something to say. "So," he began, searching for something nice to converse about, "What's your favorite type of food?" He hoped that sounded alright, even though it was such a simple question.

Luckily for him, it seemed to work. "Probably fish, or something with milk." Silver laughed.

"A true cat at heart, eh?"

Blaze could only chuckle, and nodded. 'Sweet!' Silver congratulated himself at the good talking skills. He wanted to keep the momentum going and began thinking of another topic. "How about music?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one. I like so much music. I'll go with country right now, but if you ask me again in a week or so I'll probably say something different."

Silver smiled, inwardly celebrating again. 'I'm on a roll!' He started thinking of the next thing. "Alright. You know, I just saw a really good movie the other day. I forget what it was called, though."

"What was it about?"

"Oh, the usual, just a good guy and a bad guy with a big face off at the end. Of course the good guy wins. But anyways, what's your favorite type of movie?"

"Definitely a good romantic comedy, or romance. Anything with a really good story I like."

'Score another one for the converser!' Silver happily thought of another conversation. "Hmm, did you see that boxing match last night?" he asked.

"Gosh no! You know I don't like watching two guys beat the living hell out of each other." Blaze lectured.

'Oops, there goes the streak.' Silver sighed.

Just then, their food was ready. Their waiter approached them with a tray full of food. "Bon, nous sommes ici." He placed the two plates in front of Silver and Blaze.

"Thank you." They both smiled and he walked off to let them eat.

Silver stared at his meal for a couple moments before bringing out his knife. He started cutting a piece out of his dish, but accidentally got his finger. "Ow!" He exclaimed, dropping the knife and pulling his hand back, "Oh my gosh I'm going to die." He almost started to cry.

He turned his finger around and looked at it. Not even a mark. 'Oh.'

He shrugged and started eating again. It took Blaze a coup-le seconds to stop looking at him after that, but she too, started to eat.

The food was good. So good, that when Blaze looked up she saw Silver going to town on his meal, stuffing his face. Chunks of the meal were littered all over his face and around his plate. "Silver." She whispered sternly, "This is a formal restaurant!"

"Oh... yeah." He looked up for the first time since he started eating.

Everyone around him was staring at him in a mixture of weird glances and disgust. He chuckled nervously a little and blushed bright red. "Sorry."

Everyone stared him down for a couple more seconds before returning to their meals. 'What was I thinking?' He asked himself as he slowly returned to eating his meal.

Blaze sighed in frustration and then went back to eating, soon after looking up and asking Silver, "Why Silver?"

"I was hungry." He said plainly and let his gaze fall.

"That's all? You were just hungry?"

"I guess I also lost a little control. Sorry."

"Alright, no big deal Silver," She laughed to try and brighten his mood, "It happens to all of us."

Silver tried to smile, but found it hard to. Then, their waiter came by. "Alors, comment est la nourriture?"

Silver asked Blaze what she thought he said. "Uh... I don't really have a clue, but normally waiters ask you how the food was at this point."

"Ah, good thought. Maybe."

'Alright, here we go. Watch as the master speaks some French.'

"Vous avez le cerveau d'un sandwich au fromage." Silver said and smiled politely.

Instead of smiling as Silver thought he'd do, their waiter frowned and left. "What'd you just say?" Blaze asked curiously.

"I told him the food was delicious."

"Oh, so then why did he look all upset?"

"I don't know. That's his problem."

Before the two could resume eating, their waiter was back again, only this time his right pant leg was raised and a large boot was visible. Silver and Blaze couldn't help but wonder what he was doing with that monster on, but decided not to worry about it.

However, the waiter walked over to him, picked him up of his chair, held him in front of his leg, let go, and let it rip, kicking Silver real hard. The hedgehog bounced off of the wall, then the ceiling, fell onto somebody's soup, burned his butt, jumped and finally rolled out of the restaurant.

The waiter put both of his hands up, exclaiming, "Le coup est bon!"

The other people eating in the area gave him a round of applause, standing in ovation.

"Now what happened?" Silver sighed again and got up to leave, giving the person who had lost his soup some money to pay for another bowl, then exited, finding Silver sitting there just outside the building.

"Are you okay Silver?"

"Yeah." He responded grumpily, looking at a book he was holding, "I deserved that."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Well then tell me why."

"Because I told the waiter he had the brain of a cheese sandwich."

"Oh, then yeah... Maybe."

"Could this day get any worse? I try to be polite and what happens, I end up telling the waiter he's no smarter then a cheese sandwich. I mean, what is that?" Silver said to nobody in particular.

"Where did you learn that phrase in the first place?" Blaze asked.

"I heard it on some comedy show while they were talking about food, so I supposed she'd said the food was great, you know?"

"You mean you trusted a comedian to just say the food was great?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"He's a comedian!"

"I know that was dumb, I shouldn't have trusted that."

"Well, whatever, let's just let it go. Want to come over to my place? I'll make us some dinner."

"Ooh, okay."

Silver grabbed Blaze and hovered them to the house. When they got there he lowered them to the ground and they walked into the little house that Blaze owned.

"So, make yourself at home." Blaze smiled warmly.

Silver sat himself down on the couch while Blaze stepped into the kitchen. "Well, hungry?" She asked.

The white hedgehog nodded. "Alright. What do you feel like?" She asked.

"Whatever you want to make."

"I have a big tuna I got a couple days ago. Does that sound good?"

"Sure." Silver agreed.

Blaze took out the fish. Silver stared at it in awe. Big? That thing was enormous! It was at least 1 of him, then another half of him! "You're going to cut that up, right?" He asked.

"No, why would I? I'll just plop it on my grill and we're good to go."

He walked with her outside into the backyard. "Can I get anything? Matches, perhaps?" Silver asked.

The cat didn't answer, she just turned around and said, "Here, hold this." She tossed the fish into his outstretched arms, but the tail slapped him in the face and sent him flying down.

He groaned and propped himself back up, careful not to drop the big tuna. Then, he saw Blaze reach out her hands, and grunted as she released a couple flames towards the grill, lighting it up. "Or, you could just do that." Silver said and handed the tuna back to her.

She placed it on the flaming grill, then looked up at the sky. "Nice sunset." Silver remarked.

"Yeah." The lavender cat responded.

They stood there, silent, for a little while, just staring at the sun. It was nice, that is, until Silver tried to rest his hand on the nearest object, but it happened to be the flaming grill. "Ah! Damn it!" He jumped.

Blaze shook her head in slight amusement.

Silver began thinking about the day he was having. It seemed like nothing could go right for him. Although now that they'd made it to her house, he felt a lot more relaxed and comfortable.

After a little while Blaze flipped the fish over and said that it'd be done in less then 15 minutes. The couple took the remaining time to have light conversations, throwing questions at each other left and right.

"Can I get you a drink?" She asked.

"That doesn't sound like a bad."

"What do you want? I've got just about anything."

"Hmm, maybe some cola, then, would be good."

"Sure thing." She ran into her house and brought out two cans of cola, handing one to Silver and keeping one for herself.

The two opened them up at the same time. Blaze took a sip and then checked on the grill, noticing the fish was done cooking. She picked up a knife and chopped it into pieces.

She put out the grill's fire and brought a couple plates and silverware out of her house. Then, she gave a piece to Silver and a piece to herself and they started eating and talking again. It was good food.

Later on, the two had finished their meal and it was time for Silver to leave. Blaze placed the dishes on her kitchen counter for cleaning later on and led the hedgehog to the door.

"Well Silver," She said, looking at him, "It may not have been a pretty one, but I think we had a great evening. Thank you for asking me into it."

"No problem. Hopefully we can have a better one in the future."

"I can't wait."

With that, Silver began his trek back home, thinking about the less-then wonderful date they had, but nevertheless recording it as a success.

Chaos Controller15: Alright, there to have it. Silver's first date, completely recorded now! I hope you enjoyed this one. It was a fun one to write, so yeah. Until next time!


End file.
